My Closest Enemy
by Nightmare-Dreams
Summary: When a new enemy strikes, Kim is forced to keep her friends close.. and her enemies even closer. Chp. 1 up. WARNING: Yuri girlxgirl relations, Future Lemon. Coupling: Kim Possible x Shego.


_Author's Notes: Well, I'm finally back.. somewhat.. I checked my site, and it's been over a year since I last updated QQ Man the time flies.. I never thought it would take me this long to finally push something new out. BUT! I finally have.._

_Now, before I delve into this story, I just want to say- despite my terribly long absence from updating, that doesn't mean that I've quit writing on Hot Summer Days.. so.. Any fans of that Story.. (represses a snort).. Yeah, like I have fans.. (wipes a tear from his eye) Any "fans" of that story shouldn't worry; I still have every intention of continuing. As a matter of fact, I have a number of additional chapters planned, with much more lemony goodness._

_Because I'm a pervert, yes._

_But more news on that when I –actually- get it up. As for now, I have a new story! This story came about as a request from a friend.. (same friend who I wrote A Friend's Embrace for) Strangely enough, however, I previously had absolutely no interest in this coupling.. and very little interest in Kim Possible period. So, my friend linked me to an artist on Deviant Art._

_And now I love this coupling. As well as the series.. which I then gave a fair shot and have become thoroughly addicted to._

_So, here's that story that I decided to write. I'll say this now, there will be Lemon scenes.. but not for a few chapters. Trust me, I through up the red flags, blinking lights, and the billboard when you're about to hit that stuff, so don't worry about finding it accidentally._

_Now, I have a strong feeling to give credit where credit is due.. And I have to give major props to Rinacat for this story ever being created. If it wasn't for her art, I wouldn't have even –considered- writing this. This isn't to put other artists down who also draw Kigo, but it is specifically Rinacat that my friend linked me to. I emailed Rinacat about if she minded if I put this before my story.. but I got no reply. I hate to be of the mindset of "Well.. she didn't say –no-.." But that's how I'm operating right now. Of course, if Rina does have any problem with this, I'll remove it immediately. I just really wanted to give some props._

_Anywho... after you finish reading this.. you should really jump over to Rinacat's page on Deviant Art. I'd simply put a link, but –this site- won't let me._

_Ugh.. almost done with Author's Notes.._

_Minor Warning: This story will contain themes of Yuri (girlxgirl)i nature. As does some of Rina's art, for those of you preparing to look. While the Yuri-ness isn't going to be present for while.. Anyone who doesn't want to read a story with that might as well quit now. This chapter also has some violence._

_Couple: Kim Possible x Shego_

_Blargh. Okay, I'm done._

---

MY CLOSEST ENEMY

By: NightmareDreams

---

-Chapter 1:  
In the Clutches of Boredom

"Boredom is a state of mind. You aren't forced to be bored, you _choose_ to be bored. You can control it."

The girl could hear the words repeat over and over in her head; spoken to her by her mother many times when she had been younger and had complained about being bored. The words had the same affect on her now as they had then, and she felt a pang of annoyance flash through her. She uttered a soft, almost-inaudible growl at mental picture of her mother, as if to deprecate the validity of the statement that had been preached to her oh-so-often.

Kim Possible hunched a little further over the desk that she sat in. She was trapped in a room, the walls eggshell white and adorned with different charts and posters of different scientific formulas, proper emergency procedures and whatnot. Six lab tables lined the walls behind and beside her, the black tops scratched and damaged from years of wear-and-tear. A large chalkboard was hung on the wall that the whole class faced, a large chart of the table of elements hanging above it. A prisoner in her school's science room, she was currently being subjected to a long, mundane lecture on the acceleration of gravity.

The teacher droned on and on, scrolling endless formulas and meaningless numbers across the board; working the math and solving the equations only to erase the whole indistinguishable mess to start over. Kim had long stopped taking notes, her pencil lying idly on her notebook. Her face rested against her hand, her soft red hair splaying about her face and back, her brilliant green eyes glazed over and her mind wandering- unchecked. As she shifted in her seat she felt her Kimmunicator press a little more into her leg. Immediately she wished it would beep at her… giving her a way to escape the insipid torment that she was being forced through.

But it didn't. And it hadn't lately, either… Nothing had been happening, which was strange. Kim didn't used to be able to go a few days without something popping up… But it had been a couple weeks now, and not a peep. Kim didn't like it. Not at all… To her it was the calm before the storm. While Ron, an eternal optimist, had suggested that maybe Drakken and Shego had given up, Kim refused to believe that. It went against all of her senses… all of her intuition.

It was only a matter of time before they would make a move.

But at this point, Kim didn't care. She was bored enough that she welcomed another foolish plot by Drakken or a furious fight Shego.. a random attack from Monkey Fist or some crazy new antic from Dr. Dementor.. Something.. Anything would do.

---

A long figure walked slowly across the room. The walls were tall and made of granite rock; stalactites hanging from the unfinished ceiling. Crude light fixtures were fastened to the cold, rough, pitted surface of the stone walls, casting poor, yellow tinted light across the room. The figured continued to walk; however, undaunted by the would-be-eerie surroundings, if she weren't so accustomed to them.

Shego's footsteps were signaled by a small clap every time her feet connected with the tile of the floor, then echoing throughout the cavernous expanse of a room. Once again Dr. Drakken had picked a cave as his secret hideout and had barely made it livable, much less comfortable. But Shego didn't mind. Her piecing green eyes peered out over the empty space, only half paying attention- she had walked this way many times in the past couple of weeks. Exiting through a doorway and entering another room, Shego brushed her jet black hair back, tucking a few stray locks behind her ear.

She was halfway across the room before she noticed something was different- as she looked up she saw a group of men lined up with military precision. They were all unfamiliar to her, dressed in black cargo pants and black sweatshirts and built like Olympic gymnasts. They had varying amounts of equipment on their person, strapped into utility belts that were slung around their waists and shoulders. There were six in all- all of them looking almost clone-ish because of their uncanny resemblance to each other. All of them, that is, except for one; one stood out from the rest.

He was dressed in the same black gear as the rest of the crew, but around his head he had a scarlet-red headband. It was strange though, how he wore it- instead of resting around his forehead it was cockeyed; tilted such that it came down and covered his right eye, but not his left. Shego could only assume that this man was the leader. He stood at rigid attention with the rest of his troops as Dr. Drakken paced in front of them, seemingly inspecting them, like one would a new car that they were about to purchase. He looked like a kid in a candy shop at that- his dark eyes sizing them up, getting giddy over whatever he might have them do.

"Oh good, you're here Shego," Dr. Drakken suddenly said, spotting her.

Shego simply rolled her eyes, not caring for whatever reason he might have had to be happy to see her. Drakken's mood didn't fade any upon her response. Instead he turned back and faced his little entourage.

"Hmm.. You know, you guys look great on paper- black ops missions, kidnappings, "acquiring" things and whatnot –but I think I'd like a demonstration. Black Cell leader-"

At this the scarlet headband'ed man raised his right arm to his face in a solute and shouted "Sir!"

"-show me what you can do." Dr. Drakken replied.

"Sir, target, sir!" the Black Cell leader asked.

"Why Shego of course," Drakken said, smiling.

Upon hearing the words Shego snapped to attention- was he serious? She turned and faced the mercenaries, all of which had not moved in the slightest. Even still, she readied herself- she would not be taken off guard. Her feet spread a little further apart and her knees bent slightly. She could feel her heart beat a little faster as she waited whatever was to come.

The Black Cell leader turned sharply and faced his men.

"Black Cell! Combat positions, NOW!" he barked ferociously.

On queue the five members of the group sprung into action. With flawless precision they jumped into the air, doing a varying combination of flips, twists and a number of other aerobatic maneuvers, landing lightly on their feet and immediately dropping into combat stances. Shego felt herself automatically drop into a martial arts position of her own, her slim muscles rippling beneath the green and black spandex that she wore. Her head turned left and right as she eyed her opponents- they had her completely surrounded, yet they did not move.

Shego looked back towards Dr. Drakken to see that the leader hadn't moved.. Instead, he stood with his right arm straight out from his body, his fingers outstretched.

'What are they waiting for?' Shego thought to herself as she continued to eye everyone wearily.

Suddenly, without uttering a word, the leader closed his hand into a tight fist. Instantly the members of Black Cell reacted, advancing swiftly towards her. One of the five made a move first, sending a round-house kick flying at Shego. But years of experience and battle-hardened reactions allow Shego to block the assault easily, using her forearm to do so. Spotting an attack to her left, she immediately wrapped her arm around the blocked leg of the first attacker, grasping it firmly around the ankle.

Spinning on her heel, Shego yanked the man off his feet and used him as a club, smashing him into the second attacker. She released him as soon as she felt the two collide, sending both of them flying a good six feet before skidding to the ground. Shego quickly turned back to face her other three opponents, ducking to dodge a punch and then leaping into the air to avoid a sweeping kick, vaulting over the middle of the three men in the process.

On the sidelines Dr. Drakken stood, flanked by the Black Cell leader, grinning like a kid playing a new video game as he watched the fight proceed.

Twisting in midair she landed facing the backs of the men. That didn't last long though; as the outside two sent attacks flying the moment they turned to face her. The one on the left punched for her face while the one on the right kicked towards her gut. With seamless coordination Shego grabbed the wrist of the man that was punching- stopping the attack –and sweeping her other arm down to intercept the kick. The soldier in the middle had turned around and was striking with an overhead knife-hand-strike, aiming for Shego's neck. Lightning fast reflexes told Shego what to do, causing her to yank on the still-grasped wrist of the soldier on the left, pull it into the path of the center man's attack, and use it to block the assault.

She pulled off the block only to see the soldier on the right kick again- this time trying to land a round-house that was aimed for the back of her head. A swift dodge moved her from the path of the blow, the man's attack continuing on to hit the middle guard in the face, sending him flying through the air. Not a second went by, however, from the time when the middle guard was sent flying 'til the time that the guard on the left lashed out. Yanking hard he freed his arm from Shego's grasp he aimed a side kick towards her crouched form. In another incredible display of physical aptitude, Shego sprang up backwards as if doing a back-handspring, landing on her hands and effectively evading another attack. But instead of completing her backwards motion she kicked her legs forward again, reversing herself out of it and landing on her feet.

Spinning swiftly, Shego performed a backspin kick, smashing the left soldier in the side of the face and catapulting him into the air. Having barely recovered from her assault, however, Shego turned only to see another fist flying at her. Leaning back hard she evaded it, only to have to bend all the way over to dodge a successive kick from the opposite leg. Jumping hard, Shego flipped backwards through the air and landed with cat-like agility, using the split second to scan her surroundings.

The two soldiers she had knocked down first were now charging her from her left; their comrade, whom she had just jumped away from, was coming at her head on. Shego could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest, a combination of the fighting and all the adrenaline that was pumping through her system. She took one deep breath and, exhaling it all in a big puff, rushed towards the soldier that was in front of her.

Once she was in range, the Black Cell member swung at her with his right arm. Without even really trying, Shego flung her left arm up and swept the punch away. Immediately the soldier followed up with a left. At this Shego ducked while spinning and throwing out her leg, sweeping the man's legs out from under him. It was only just in time that she saw one of the other two soldiers that had been coming at her attack, giving her tenths of a second to react. Kicking herself up with her legs she launched into a back-handspring, moving out of the way just in time for the guy's fist to crash into the tile of the floor, cracking it slightly.

Landing the acrobatic maneuver, Shego looked up to see the other soldier on the left try to connect with another roundhouse kick. Quickly stepping forward, Shego stomp-kicked the soldier in the face, using the force of her own attack to propel herself back into the air. Doing a side-flip, she cleared the opponent on her left, immediately lunging with her elbow, delivering a sharp blow to the base of the man's neck, dropping him.

'Three down..' Shego said to herself, turning around to find the remaining two.

Shego was quite surprised when she saw both soldiers rushing at her- acting as if they weren't tired at all. As they neared her, the two men split up, coming at her from both sides instead of taking her head on. Looking from one to the other, she readied herself, her combat-trained brain running hundreds of possible scenarios and their outcomes through her mind in an instant. When the soldier on the left threw a punch, Shego was more then prepared, having thought of more ways to counter it then could ever be listed. Her hand caught the man's forearm, blocking the attack, giving her a split second to see what the second assailant was throwing at her.

It was a kick that came at her from the right, which she blocked with ease by raising her own knee, catching the attack. On the left the man punched again, which Shego dodged easily by leaning back. Recovering from it she launched a counter attack, using a knife-hand strike to hit the guy in the side of the neck. He flinched as the blow connected, but stayed on his feet. Shego barely had time to turn around, and even less to evade the backspin kick. She dropped as quickly as she could, only to feel a whoosh of air across her face as the kick missed by millimeters. Sweeping with her own leg, Shego directed a swift kick to the back of the man's leg as he finished his own attack, causing his knee to buckle, thus making him lose his balance and fall.

Pushing herself up, Shego turned to see the other soldier send a roundhouse kick at her face. She threw her hands up as fast as she could, feeling a sharp throbbing shock through her forearms as the kick was blocked, again only by inches. Lashing out, Shego held onto the leg with one arm and thrust her other elbow down, crushing it into the side of his knee before letting go. The guard let out a snarl as sharp, intense pain radiated from his leg. In a fit of anger he lunged forward, trying to connect with a powerful punch. Shego, however, simply grinned at this, grabbing the man's arm and leaning back at the same time. Using his own momentum against him, she turned and threw him, sending him flying. Straightening herself up, Shego watched and smiled in satisfaction as the man landed with a thud and slid a few feet before coming to a stop.

Slowly turning around, Shego was not ready for what happened next- a fist flew through the air, moving so fast it was simply a blur to her. With no time to react, the punch landed, crushing into her face, causing her to stumble back a few steps. She winced as she pushed her hand to her cheek, cradling the spot that had been hit. Looking forward she saw the soldier that she had tripped but a few moments ago standing, his fist held in the air at the place that it had connected with her face, staring almost incredulously- he had hit her! It was quiet for a moment, and no one said anything. Shego looked around to see all of the other men getting to their feet and starting towards her. Her invincibility had just been cracked, and they were moving in on her like hyenas on a wounded animal.

Dropping her hand from her face, Shego clenched both into a tight fist. A scowl had found its way onto her face as she glared at her opponents- they were going to pay for that one. Instantaneously she felt a rush of energy flow through her hands as they ignited in green energy. She smirked at the look of bewilderment on her enemies' faces; they had not been expecting this.

She used this surprise to her advantage, however, swiftly rushing forward. The first soldier in her path was the man that had hit her. Lashing out with lightning quick attacks, Shego used a karate chop-like attack to knock the man's legs out from under him, hitting him with such force that he was turned completely horizontal in the air. But Shego didn't stop; slicing down with her other hand; she caught him in the side and propelled him violently towards the ground. He hit it with a loud THUD, bouncing a little- but Shego was already after the next closest soldier.

Evaluating his options, the soldier ventured a front kick, which Shego easily stopped by grabbing his leg. As soon as she did, Shego quickly pulled up on it, forcing the soldier into a back flip. Halfway through it, however, Shego punched, landing a blow into the small of his back. As he dropped to the ground, the green-eyed beauty turned, setting her sights on those still standing.

If the three remaining soldiers were scared, they didn't let it show, charging valiantly towards her. The man in the lead threw himself into the air, launching into a flying side-kick. Shego watch her attack soar towards her, not bothering to dodge. Instead she braced herself, calculating, then, at the last second, catching him right out of the air. The man was bewildered into paralysis as he looked to see himself suspended in space, Shego's arms holding him securely about his leg. Of the two soldiers left, another jumped to, trying a similar tactic. He thought himself smart- she may have been able to stop one attack, but now she couldn't block, nor dodge.

Shego saw the second attack come and simply grinned. In an instant of sheer strength, Shego swung the soldier still clutched in her arms like a bat, crushing him into the other soldier with deafening force. Releasing the first, the two men deflected off the floor and skidded away. Turning her attention to the only remaining soldier, Shego's hands ignited with green energy. The man glared at her, pausing, deciding on how to attack. After a few short moments, he had made up his mind and rushed straight for the girl.

Shego wasted no time, immediately raising her hands and releasing a blistering wave of neon-green energy. This caught the soldier completely off guard, colliding with him in a brilliant flash, launching him backwards.

Standing there, triumphant over all of her opponents, Shego straightened up, smirking. All around her the soldiers groaned as they stumbled to their feet. Much to her surprise, however, they all got into combat positions.

'Are they serious?' Shego thought. 'No way they're gonna try again..'

Limping and clutching injured limbs and bruises, the soldiers seemed to ready for another assault. In complete silence, the Black Cell Leader dropped his arm, which he had held straight out, hand clenched in a tight fist, the entire time. Upon this signal, the soldiers abandoned their positions, double-timing it where they had been standing when Shego had initially entered the room.

"Hmm.. I dunno.." Dr. Drakken scrutinized. "Kim Possible has gone toe-to-toe with Shego.. If your men can't take out Shego, how can I be sure that they'll be able to take out Kim?"

"Sir, with my assistance, my men and I would be more then enough to take down Shego, and by extension, Kim Possible, sir!" the Black Cell Leader replied.

Dr. Drakken seemed to think it over for a moment, his brow furrowing as he looked the soldiers over once again.

"Alright. You're hired. Execute operation Kimlimination immediately," Dr. Drakken said.

All the soldiers snapped to attention, shouted "Yes Sir!" and then ran in formation out of the room.

Shego stared incredulously at Dr. Drakken.

"Are you serious? Operation Kimlimination!" she asked. "How old are you? Ten?"

"They liked it!" Drakken said defensively.

"Oh you're such an idiot.." Shego snapped, shaking her head. She was still feeling buzzed from the fight. "What is this ingenious plan anyway?"

"I don't think I want to tell you!" Dr. Drakken spouted off, sticking his tongue out at her.

Shego fired Drakken a murderous look.

"Okay, okay.. Jeez.." Drakken retorted. "You know how every evil plan I try to enact gets thwarted by Kim Possible?"

"You mean besides the fact that the plans are stupid and bound to fail in the first place?" Shego replied snidely.

Dr. Drakken continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Well, I figured that, instead of trying to take over the world, first I should try and just capture Kim Possible!" he finished, obviously very proud of himself.

Shego simply looked at Dr. Drakken.

"This can only end badly…" Shego said quietly with a sigh. "Where are those soldiers going anyway?"

"To set off a small scale explosion in a warehouse down by the docks. That should be enough to draw Kim Possible into their trap." Drakken replied.

"Aren't we gonna go?" Shego asked.

"I don't wanna! I'm too busy thinking of what I'm gonna do with Kim Possible out of the way!" Drakken snapped.

"Playing with your 'World Domination Play kit' again?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Uhh.. No!" Drakken shouted, quickly trying to conceal whatever he had been fiddling with.

Turning to leave, Shego simply rolled her eyes. As she walked, she heard Drakken talking in high-pitched little voices, impersonating to all the imaginary people that he was ruling over. Acting as if the fight that had just occurred had never happened, Shego went back to her 'room', if you would call it that.. Only one thing nagged at her- the Black Cell Leader… Something about him seemed very familiar, like she knew him from somewhere.

'Whatever…' she thought to herself. 'What does it matter, anyways.'

---

Kim's eyes were almost totally glazed over when the bell finally rang. As if a necromancer was casting his voodoo over a graveyard and raising the dead the students got up from their desks, breaking the sleeping silence that had only been disturbed by the endless droning of the teacher. Papers ruffled, students murmured and shoes scuffled as every got up, gathered their things and filed out of class, spilling into the hall and all going their separate ways.

Kim gave up trying to stifle a yawn and rubbed her eyes as she found her way to her locker. Reaching out with her free hand she turned the little knob on the lock, entering her combination. As she opened the creaky door with a 'clang!' she heard a familiar voice address her.

"Hey KP!"

Kim placed her Physics book and notes in her locker before turning to see a blond boy making his way through the crowd towards her.

"Hey Ron," Kim replied, flashing a smile. "Could this day get any longer?"

Ron grinned.

"It's been a good day for me so far," he said cheerfully.

Kim rolled her eyes.. She should have known that Ron would take pleasure in the mundane.

All the sudden a rhythmic beeping interrupted their conversation. Kim could hardly believe it.. She hadn't heard it in so long.. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to her in that moment. Her hand plunged into her pocket and yanked the Kimmunicator out.

"What's the sitch!" she asked, not even saying hi.

"Hey Kim," Wade said. "Been a while, huh?"

"What is it Wade?" Kim asked, her anxiousness getting the best of her.

"Suspicious activity down by the pier. Small scale explosion tipped me off. I'm checking to see if there's any really important shipments coming in that some one might be trying to steal, but so far nothing," Wade replied, the rapid clicking of his fingers on the keyboard filling the background.

"Who's behind it?" Kim asked.

"I dunno… So far they've been able to avoid direct line-of-site of all the security cameras. Only reason I was even able to find 'em was through inferred scans with a military-issue satellite."

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Isn't that.. umm.. like, illegal?" Ron asked.

"I figured since we're trying to save the world that it would be okay," Wade replied, grabbing a cup and taking a big slurp through the straw.

"Alright, we're on our way," Kim said, flicking the Kimmunicator off.

Kim looked at Ron who nodded.

"Ready when you are, KP."

"Then let's go!"

---

Wade sat quietly in his room, the darkness pierced only by the light of his computer monitors and countless other digitized displays of all kinds of ingenious inventions the boy had come up with. A few posters adorned his otherwise electronics-dominated walls, advertising his favorite video games. His bed sat in the corner, blankets tangled and messy- he never did much feel like making it.

His fingers clicked with lightning fast precision over the keyboard, giving command after command to his beyond-state-of-art computer, which responded just as quickly. His brown eyes flicked between the four thin-panel 19" LCD monitors that were mounted in front of him, watching a security feed here, accessing different satellites there and reading shipping reports of the different things due in from the past week.

His eyes scrutinized the different displays and his mind worked. Something was bothering him.

He took a long, slow swig of his pop.

He didn't like how things were unfolding- something just didn't add up. Explosion by the docks, okay. He could buy that.. But, as far as he could tell, nothing of importance or major value had come into that dock in the past month.. And then there was the fact that whoever had caused the explosion was remaining completely off all the security and satellite feeds.. even those from the military satellites. In contrast, the explosion didn't fit in with their subsequent actions… Someone who could avoid detection like that surely could penetrate the storage facilities without an explosion.

No.. It seemed like the explosion was for something else.. But what, he couldn't figure out.

His eyes darted towards his signal broadcaster.. He wanted to call Kim back, and tell her something didn't feel right. But he knew she wouldn't listen.. She was much too excited to care that it could be a trap.

'She can take care of herself…' Wade said to himself. 'Besides.. if anything comes up, I'll see it.. I'm here.. I can help," he convinced himself.

Letting out a sigh, he resigned himself to waiting. But he did not do so lightly.

"Just.. be careful Kim…"

---

To Be Continued…

---

_Sooo.. First chapter of a new story done.. in a brand new fandom! How did I do?_

_Wow do I like Wade.. The inner-nerd in my finds him fascinating._

_But.. what's up with this 'Black Cell' group? And why does Shego seem to recognize one of them? Could this new "Kimlimination" plan of Dr. Drakken's work! Or will Kim Possible recognize that she's walking into a trap? Find out more, with the next chapter!_

_CHAPTER 2: BOREDOM IS DANGEROUS_

…_God I love those cartoony endings.._

_--NightmareDreams_


End file.
